


IT (What if?)

by MaddenedMassacre



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: ...what if?, Alexithymia, Angst, Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Gay Couple, Gore, M/M, Stress, alexthymic character, emotion, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddenedMassacre/pseuds/MaddenedMassacre
Summary: What if, instead of mike calling all of the losers back once the kids start disappearing, he waits longer and by the time he does a group of kids are 'already on the case?'----It's June 1st, 2015 and the bell just signaled the end of the freshman year for Natasha, Tony, Amy, and Peter.It's June 1st, 2015 and Mike has yet to call the losers back.It's June 2nd, 2015 and Natasha, Tony, Amy, and Peter decide to take things into their own hands.It's June 2nd, 2015 and Mike is realizing he should have called the losers back sooner when he finds a group of kids planning on facing whatever 'IT' is.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, f/f characters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. School Is out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually based on a skit I wrote at school for drama class, and I just wanted to extend it- kinda. Losers do show up eventually, but mainly it's about these kids for the first half.

June 1st, 2015.

  
  


_ School _

_ School is _

_ School is out! _

  
  


Somewhere within the building a bell is ringing, and then suddenly there’s the sounds of flocks of children moving, and then suddenly the  _ woosh! _ And  _ Bang! _ Of doors slamming open, and suddenly summer has started. One boy, Peter Constance is waiting by the bike doc for his friend Tony Smith who shows quickly. “What’s up Pete!” the former waves. “Hey Tony” Pete smiles as he unlocks his bike and Tony does the same. “Still up for meeting at the old bridge? We’ve still got a lot of carvings to make fun of” Peter locks eyes with Tony before cracking a smile “Of course, who knows how Veronica and Rico got together?” Tony joked “oh my dear Rico! How I swoon for you!” Tony whined in an overly high pitched voice “Oh but my dear Veronica I swoon further! So far as to stalk you and take pictures of you naked-!” Peter remarked in a deep voice “Oh how romantic~” Tony waved a hand at himself as to deflect a rising heat. 

They both cracked into laughs. Tony hopped onto his bike and rode slowly toward the quiet street as Peter followed on feet, walking his bike besides himself. As they made their way toward the road,Peter couldn’t help but look over at an argument between two girls, while another stood nearby.‘Another years and we’ll be sophmores, still having cat fights huh?’ Peter thought to himself as Tony scoffed. “Children” Tony visibly rolled his eyes from his bike. Peter and Tony Continued to the edge of the road, Ignoring the loud and harsh “Fuck you and your girlfriend!’ from one of the girls. Peter hopped on his bike and Tony and himself took off down the two way road before turning onto the one way road, passing the library in silence before a conversation ensued. “So is Rebecca home tonight?” Tony spoke, giving a small glance toward Peter, before focusing back on the road. “Uh, no I think she’s going out with Amy from school tonight. “ Peter answered quickly, surveying the area. “Damn, I was hoping to take her out tonight” Tony spoke with exaggerated sorrow. “Dude gross,dating my sister is one thing but bragging about it to me? Gross. Just gross.” Peters face scrunched in disgust.

“Grow up Peter, no need to be upset i’m boning your sister” Tony laughed,Peter visibly gagged. “Dude knock it off!” Peter whined. The dark toned male disregarded Peters whining and laughed, making kissy faces at Peter, who only shook his head and peddled faster. Minutes later Peter pulled up to the old bridge with all the carvings and hopped off his bike, Tony following. Peter ran a hand through his blonde hair, Blue eyes peering over the carvings before his eyes landed on a strange one, no names but only letters. Tony could see him looking at it and spoke. “ ‘R + E’?” Tony snorted 

“quite the secret keeper are we, and it’s faint too? My my, R, you must have been very embarrassed. Who do you think they were?” Tony looked toward the blonde boy who crouched in front of the cravings and ran his hands over it thought fully. “I’m thinking a Ricardo and Emily. ‘Oh se ñor~. ¡Mi papi dice no y Yo dice si!” Tony spoke in a familiar high pitched feminem voice. “Let’s skip this one okay?” Peter stood and looked around for another one. “Um, why dude? It’s just a carving” Tony moved to stand next to Peter, looking at the carving. “I ‘dunno.” Peter started, returning his gaze to the carving. ‘It just feels…” Peter closed his eyes “Important, somehow.”. 

“Well, this is a real messed up love triangle then.” Tony joked in a serious voice. “Dude shut up” Peter elbowed him and Tony laughed, before moving on to see what other carvings hey had yet to discuss.

  
  
  


_ Surprisingly, Natasha does not throw the first punch _

The bell had wrung and you best believe Natasha took her sweet time packing up. When she did make it out the door she glanced around before pulling her phone out of her pocket and moving quick to press play on an interview she had been waiting weeks for, she had to have missed the first ten minuetes, but she knew she’d catch up later.  _ So, where did you grow up? _ The interviewer asked.  _ Well, I’m pretty sure it was somewhere in Maine, but I haven’t really paid attention over the years. You know, busy entertaining people with nothing but a diploma and their determination to not end up an alcoholic. _ The interviewed person joked. Natasha let out a huff of air in amusement. She glanced over at a group of kids talking, mainly the more popular kids with the exception of Peter Constance and Tony Smith who always hung out with each other after school. At the head of the group was a girl named Abbey, a sophmore with long black hair,brown eyes, and way too much eyeshadow. Always dressed in a gothic style with some colored streak in her hair, for having the name Abbey there was nothing religious about her. At her right was her right hand woman, Amy Angeline. In one moment Amy and Natasha locked eyes. Amy’s soft and submissive while Natasha’s on the attack. Amy seemed to look at Natasha’s greasy looking curly hair and blue eyes and then looking toward Abbey, In a mental comparison.

Abbey? Tall. Natasha? Short and slightly chunkier, not fat, but maybe a couple meals away from it. Thicker and pudgy at most. Abbey? Dark brown eyes that suited her style. Natasha? Blue eyes that if focused on could be nice. Alas,The red un-buttoned button up, and shirt reading ‘Lettuce. The taste of sadness’ mixed with ratty jeans took away the attention from her face in a way that did not clash. She dressed how she wanted, not how it looked. Abbey? Contacts. Natasha? Thick aviator 70’s styled glasses with small cracks in the corners. Natasha looked at Amy. Her eyes seemed to scream “don't compare me to that” as she frowned. Abbeys eyes only seemed to flicker to Natasha for a moment before back to who she was talking too,then settling on Natasha again. “What do you want?” she yelled, cutting off whoever she was talking to. “Who,me?” Natasha started, pointing to yourself. “I’m sorry I cant see the sign behind your big ass head, Maybe deflate the ego a bit? Get smaller ears?” Natasha spoke without thinking, per usual. “You little Bitch!” Abbey began to stomp her way across the yard and toward Natasha with malicious intent for sure.

“Ruh roh shaggy, r-incess r-yndroms coming after r-us” Natasha spoke mockingly, taking a few steps back as Abbey got closer. “You think that’s funny?” Abbey snapped, meanwhile the interview could still be heard in the back of Natasha’s mind.  _ So you think jokes like that are funny? No, they’re not funny their hilarious.  _ “No, it’s not funny it’s hilarious” Natasha paraphrased “look Abbey I think you shou- “ Natasha let out an ‘ompf’ as she tripped backwards. “I didn’t even have to touch you! And don't worry Gnat, that’s not funny it’s hilarious.” a chorus of laughter followed behind the comment.‘ _ Gnat. Gnat. like an annoying little bug’ _ “oh you’re gonna wish you’d had to touch me-” Natasha was quick to her feet. Glancing at Amy behind Abbey, Amy’s sympathetic look rivaling Abbeys malicious one. “So what are you gonna do Gnat? Gonna buzz me until I swat you?” Abbey mocked. “Well, I mean I guess yeah.” Natasha shrugged.Abbey shoved Nat to the ground, before kicking at her abdomen. “Fuck my Uterus-” Natasha joked with a crude laugh through the pain, only to gag when another kick was delivered.

Natasha locked eyes with Amy “You can- you can do something about this.” Natasha got to her knees when the next kick came. “You can stop this, you know it” Natasha Spoke, Amy couldn’t deny it was aimed for her. “Don't be a f-fucking sheep and do something goddamnit!” Natasha yelled as a foot landed just next to her head. “Fuck off Gnat.” Abbey smiled a smile. Natasha felt things slow.  _ Is this really how i’m going to die?  _ She thought to herself,  _ in some school yard, surrounded by people who hate me? _ Natasha closed her eyes and stood, maybe ina movie this would be the heroic part, she stands and Amy helps her, But no. Natasha landed one hit, before giving up. Natasha groaned As Abbey spit toward her before turning the opposite direction and sashayed away. Natasha sat on her rear before making her way slowly to her knees, then to her feet. She pushed those old glasses up and looked at Amy, the tall blonde girl with pigtails, a skirt and t-shirt. “Thanks for the help” Natasha snapped with a glare. “I wanted to help” Amy murmured just loud enough for Natasha to hear. “Yeah, well,” Natasha spit to the side he excess saliva that had gathered in her mouth.

“Fuck you,and your girlfriend” Natasha snapped, near on yelling. She turned tail and made her way off. “I’m sorry.” Amy had said, but Natasha had already started descending down the road. Amy’s phone buzzed in her bra, she fished it out and glanced at the caller ID. ‘Rebeca Constance’ glared back at her menacingly as a ‘ _ fuck you and your girlfriend’  _ flashed behind her eyes and in her brain as she pressed the red decline button. She sighed, shoving it back into the safety of her bra, when some noise caught her attention. She looked up, to see a pair of cheap headphones on the ground as sound faintly came from them.  _ Natasha was wearing these, what was she listening to? _ Amy thought as she crouched in a lady like mannor, picking them up and placing one speaker to her ear.

_ ‘And so you see, here the fuck I am!’ ‘Well, all I can say is thank you for your time on the show, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier everyone!’  _ a voice finished as applause rang through the speakers loudly, Amy quickly pulled the speaker away to silence the ear shattering applause. She wrapped the headset around the phone, before looking toward the road,one thought going through her head. __

_ Do I even know where Natasha lives? _

  
  
  


_ Rebecca Constance goes for an involuntary swim _

There’s a sort of pep in your step that comes with the end of the school year, a jolly and happy feeling about the three months you’ll have a freedom before the whole useless process starts over again. Rebecca had felt that joy when the thought of a taboo relationship crossed her mind, so when the first day of freshman year came and she asked Amy Angeline on a date she had begged Amy keep it secret, and Amy did. Why wouldn’t she? She was already in a relationship with someone else, there was no need to put it out there that not only was she cheating but found a fancy in women. In this age, it was alright but still frowned upon, most people were accepting but a lot were not. So why take the risk? Don't. She didn’t. They didn’t. She  _ wouldn’t _ . The trip home from school was rather long for Rebecca, but she always knew the best short cuts to get home. She could have walked the five mile walk home, or she could walk two miles by going straight through a sewer opening and into the surrounding woods right off the carving-bridge, or did her mama call is something else? 

No matter, when Rebecca arrived she could almost feel the lasting presence of people, people had been here recently but were long gone by now. She looked around before hiking one leg over the fence and the the other following, with a soft  _ thud _ she landed on the other side, grabbing small trees growing out of the ground the steady herself as she made her way toward the barrens. She slid to a stop after missing one tree, pinwheeling her arms as she balanced herself to stop from falling on her rear. Ones sure she was stable she began to make herself toward the passing water, that was slower than it maybe should have been. She had wondered where the sound of rushing water had come from only to notice a small but sturdy dam built in the middle of the rushing rapids. She almost laughed, it looked old as dirt yet still help strong. She began to make her way across, pulling her shoes and socks off before crossing. Mid way she noticed that the water had risen from her ankles to her mid fibula.

A sickening crack was heard, causing Rebecca to look up. Terror coursed through her veins as splintered wood drifted past. The rush of roaring water was the last thing she heard before she was pulled under, and the water hadn’t even arrived yet. Rebecca screamed from the murky depths that she didn’t remember being this deep. She would break the surface and gasp, only to be pulled back under. She finally managed to breach the surface to see a hand outreached to her, in a desperate attempt at survival she gripped the hand tightly. She didn’t think anything of the soft and puffy fabric in her hand as she was yanked out of water, landing flatly on the cemented surface on the other side. “Are you alright little miss?” a voice rung out next to her. “Yeah, thanks man If you weren’t there I don't-” Rebecca stopped mid sentence when she realized what she was looking at. A tall balding man with red hair on each side, he wore a pale suit made of a rough and dirty looking fabric along with a red tie. “Don't what Rebecca?” the man inquired, his voice raising and lowering “Don't think I would have made it.” She stood wringing out her soaked out hair. “Thanks man, but i’ll be on my way now. “ she waved the man off, and began to trek up the other side of the barrens. “Oh but wait Rebecca,might I offer you one of my balloons?” The mans voice rang behind her, “balloons? What balloons?” She turned her head and almost did a double take, the well dressed man no longer looked very well dressed. His pale skin now white and his hair a more popping red. His suit gone and replaced with something a clown would wear, and three big red buttons trailing down the front of the ruffly and puffy costume, and a spoken the man held an array of balloons. Red,blue,pink, green, even yellow. “Woah” Rebecca breathed out. “Come here Rebecca, don't you want a balloon?” Rebecca found herself agreeing.  _ A balloon would be nice huh?  _ Her brain yelled at her,  _ you could show it to Peter, he loves balloons.  _ “If you don't mind,” Rebecca took a few steps closer, paying no attention to the hungry look on the mans face.

“ _ Can _ I have one?” she asked looking at him once more “Of course, just come a little closer” The man spoke in nothing but a whisper. Rebecca nodded, she just wanted a balloon.She walked toward the man. Something to tie to her bed to remember how she-

Dropped into the rapid waters. The moment she felt herself slip it was almost as if her internal senses kicked in, and Icy  _ stop _ running through her. She didn’t thrash, she just felt something. Confused. Where did the man go? Her surroundings started darkening by the time she realized she needed to breathe,to move, anything to get to the surface. The last thing she felt as the surface got farther and farther away was fear, and somehow, her fear was more scarring than her impending doom. 

  
  



	2. -J'veux pas mourir toute seul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Natasha talk, a search party prepares.

- _ J'veux pas mourir toute seule _

Amy didn’t know wat she was expecting when it came to Natashas house. Maybe,just maybe, she’d expected it to be a real dump. Figured it would be suiting for Natasha’s personality,rough and dirty.In reality, it was just an average two story house. By the time Amy had decided to even think about actually going over night had near came, the sun just starting to descend as she started the path, and only about thirty minutes from setting completely when she arrived. She took in the brick house, it was in a quieter part of town, the houses fairly spaced apart and the house reflected that aesthetic. It took a few moments for Amy to work up the courage to even knock, in fact, she didn’t have to even. She raised a fist nervously in an attempt to knock when the door opened, and Amy came face to face with a casual Natasha, holding a toddler with a grumpy look on her face. Amy opened her mouth to speak but closed is again, her eyes flickering from the toddler to Natasha. “It’s my sister.” Natasha spoke, sensing Amy’s confusion. “You- you dropped this earlier” Amy held up the phone and headset, to which Natasha looked at then, before grabbing quickly. “Thanks.” was all she said. When Amy didn’t leave, Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Do you want to come in?” she asked reluctantly. “I- sure.” Amy smiled as Natasha stepped aside allowing her to enter. Natasha closed the door behind Amy and sat the toddler down, who merely stared at Amy before pattering off. “What’s her name?” “Estelle.” Amy nodded, basking in the uncomfortable silence. “Why didn’t you do anything?” Natasha asked softly, her stern tone never leaving her, it never did seem to leave, Amy noticed. Amy swallowed, “I don't know.” she whispered “You don't know?” Natasha seethed angrily. A small ‘psst’ came from the doorway where a woman about the same height as Natasha stood, holding a small and sleeping Estelle “take it upstairs” She whispered. Natasha only nodded, and began walking, not waiting for Amy to keep up.Inside said room, seemed average enough. One wall was filled with an array of handmade-looking masks, while the dresser seemed fine a chest lay open on it, with an array of different looking objects peeking out. A corner bookshelf sat in the corner, while one book sat on the bed, looking as if it had been just been read recently. Natasha grabbed the open book and closed it, sitting it on a bedside table before sitting on the bed calmly. Amy stared, was this normal? Was it normal to feel weird seeing someone so calm acting calmer than usual? Amy took it upon herself to sit next to Natasha, who took a deep breathe and did not speak. The silence bore into Amy, making a guilty sensation build in the pit of her stomach. Was she feeling guilty or was the sensation radiating off of Natasha?

“I’m Sorry I didn’t do anything.” Amy looked at the ravenette. “Why didn’t you do anything? Honestly.” Amy would have thought Natasha was being sympathetic,or questioning, if not for the cold look in her eyes.Amy wilted “It’s hard to answer when you look at me like you hate me.” Amy whispered “I don't” Natasha snapped. “I just want to know.” She took a deep breath. “I feel,” Natasha started,with a serious look on her face “like you were scared to help. I feel like that because you looked at me the whole time,and you took a small step forward but stopped.” Natasha explained. Amy looked at Natasha with a confused look on her face. “Why are you talking like that?” Amy asked softly, for a split moment anger flashed on Natashas face, and then it was gone. She looked away. “Just answer me.” was all she said “were you scared?” Amy thought over the question, thinking how to answer.

“Yes. I didn’t want her to get mad at me” Amy answered in the same analytical tone as if that would change something. “Why?” Natasha asked. “Because she could ruin me.” Amy spoke in a pitiful tone. Natasha nodded in understanding, she opened her mouth,and then closed it, and then opened it again as she spoke. “I forgive you.” she spoke shortly. Silence resumed, a little more open and calm. “Can I ask you something Natasha?” Amy asked, to which Natasha looked at her, “sure” she shrugged. “Why do you always sound angry. You just look so..empty.” Amy tried to find the right words to explain it. “I don't mean it. “ Natasha spoke with the most blank look on her face, paired with a slighted bit of sadness in her voice. “I cant, I cant help it. It’s something mentally wrong. I’m-I’m getting better though, right?” Natasha had the smallest of a smug smile on her face “I yelled at that bitch earlier when I was feeling angry. I knew I was feeling angry. It’s not that I  _ don't _ feel, its just hard to  _ Explain _ . “ Natasha paused for a moment. “I’ve learned more verbal cues, and expressions from people over the years, but I don't really see a lot of people. So I’m a little…” she stopped, and just looked Amy in the eyes. “Confused? Behind? Unsure? ” Amy suggested several words, and something lit up in Natasha’s eyes and she replied with a singular “Yes.”. Amy swallowed and began to say something when the tone of  _ Bad Romance _ by  _ Lady GaGa _ blared from her skirt pocket. Amy reached down and pulled the phone out, a ‘ _ Peter Constance’  _ stared back at her from the screen. She answered, putting the phone to her ear. Listening as Peter spoke.

“ _ Is Rebecca with you?”  _ to which Amy replied “No, we’re not supposed to meet up yet _ ” _ . Peter swallowed Audibly from the other side of the phone “She hasn’t come home yet, I thought she was with you.” Peter spoke quietly, a sense of worry present. “Just calm down okay Peter, i’ll come over.” Amy stood “I’ll call her on my way over” Amy left it that, not regarding Peters meek ‘see you soon’. “Hey, sorry ‘Tasha I gotta go-” “Tasha?” Natasha Snorted, but whether it was of disgust or humor Amy couldn’t be sure,she didn’t pay attention to it anyway. “One of my friends is missing and i’m gonna see if I can find her.”

“You mean Rebecca right? Your girlfriend?” Amy stopped at the mention of a girlfriend. Natasha laughed, the mocking noise filling Amy’s ears as she looked at Natasha wide eyed. “You make it obvious. The same way the Smith kid does. She’s probably off sleeping with someone else too” and like that, all respect Amy had gained for Natasha in the total twenty minuetes they had spoke had left. “It’s twenty-fifteen, step out of the closet.” Natasha stood, walking toward Amy, only to go around her toward the chest on her dresser. She reached a hand inside and dug around blindly, a small ‘ow’ and a flinch later she pulled something small out of the chest,it was folded up and had a red gleaming handle. She tossed it to Amy “Don’t die” Amy reached out to grab it but it hit the ground with a loud thud. Amy crouched and picked it up, she pressed the round button on the side only or a square shaped blade to swing out.

Natasha had given her a box cutter. Amy would have said thank you, but Natasha spoke first. “Now get out of my house the curtains don't like you” She spoke in a rude tone, Amy hoped that wasn’t how she meant it. With a curt nod Amy headed to the wooden door on the brink of Natasha’s room “Thanks.” Was all she said “Don't thank me ,the clown hasn’t shown up to the party yet” Natasha joked with a puff of air in amusement. Amy was already down the steps.

  
  


_ Right on Time _

It was dark outside when Amy made it to the Constance residence, a quick knock on the door and she was ushered inside. “Did she answer?” Peter asked the moment he saw her face “No, I couldn’t get her to answer.” Amy said regretfully as Peter led her to the living room where Tony Smith sat on the couch, a phone open to messages in his hand. “Why’s he here?” Amy asked before thinking about rephrasing it. “That’s Tony Smith, Rebecca’s boyfriend” Peter explained briefly before moving on, While Amy was quiet.

_ Boyfriend _ .  _ weren’t her and I girlfriends..? _

Amy just nodded. She’d get an explanation eventually. First they needed to find Amy. She gripped the box cutter in her pocket. “Maybe we should go out and look for her?” The female suggested. So which Peter stammered. “A-are you serious? You wanna go out in the dead of night? It’s like ten pm! We’re end up kidnapped or worse murdered!” Peter shouted “She’s got a point Pete” Tony looked up from his phone. “Why would she not answer unless something happened? Amy’s right, we should go look. You’ve got flashlights right?” Peter stared at him agape “Not cool dude! Bros before hoe-” He gave a quick glance at Amy’s unpleased face “Women. Bros before Women.” He crossed his eyes “But she’s got a point Pete,what if she’s trapped under something,where she wont survive until morning?” Peters face paled at Tony’s statement. “Well, maybe, we can look around for a little bit.” Peter submitted, rubbing his arm in discomfort. So they split, Amy went into the basement to look for suitable weapons for the other too, Tony looked for flashlights in the dark of the upstairs hallway, and Peter worried about getting medical supplies from the bathroom. They were going to find Rebecca if  _ no one else would _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, sorry it's a little shorter than usual but I felt like that was a good place to end it, can't wait to write the next chapter


	3. To each his own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two birds one clown

_ To each his own _

They had split, and left Peter to himself. He decided that if Rebecca was injured than he had to be ready to save her. He moved up the stairs as quietly as he could with the old wood creaking under his toes. After a dangerous journey across the entrance of his parents room he found himself at the bathroom at the end of the hall, he entered and shut the door behind him to muffle any sounds that could accidentally exist. He looked into the mirror for a split second before opening the cupboard,worried blue eyes stared back at him.He looked around for something, anything, that could be of use. He found bandaids and hydrogen peroxide.

“They wont do much, but at least they’ll be something” he whispered to himself as he gathered the box and bottle in his one arm, he closed the cupboard and gazed upon himself once more,but this time he wasn’t the only one in the mirror.

“Gah!” he cried out, dropping the box and bottle, the former spilling open and the latter clacking weakly. 

“Hello Petey” It asked a large grin present on it’s face, drool dripping grossly down it’s big red lips

“Who are you?” Peter asked instantly,not watching his volume. 

“Quiet there Peter, you wouldn’t want to wake your parents would you?” It spoke quietly with a laugh. Peter managed to get his terrified eyes to look it up and down. It had two tufts of red hair on the side of it’s head, which held a large white forehead, a large red mouth, a big red nose, and blue eyes, not unlike his own. It wore a large and baggy silk suit that almost looked like a dress with three red pom-poms down the front, it’s shoes black with yellow detailing and a red pom-pom at the tip of the shoe. It was hard to tell what It was, but in peters petrified state he could only to compare it to something of Ronald McDonald.

“Who are you?” He asked again, quieter. Gripping onto the sink behind him

“Why I’m glad you asked Petey!” It laughed quietly “My name is Penny wise the  _ dancing _ clown” It spoke as it shook it’s head, causing a jingle to ring out from somewhere. 

“Why are you here?” Peter mumbled, feeling wide eyed and small.

“Well I’m simply here to give you a balloon Peter, after all it’s what your sister was going to bring home to you” Pennywise smiled, holding out his hand, something in his hand while Peter hadn’t realized he was holding anything at all. Peters eyes slowly trailed down to his hand, to find he was holding hands. Not Peters, not his own. But holding a  _ human hand _ by the wrist. Peters eyes flickered back up to Pennywise and terror filled him whole. A balloon innocently floated up from the hand as It gripped it horrifyingly. Peter soon came to realize his lunch was coming back up. He couldn’t move either, he soon came to realize, and just like that he made a mess of himself. Vomit leaving a sour taste in his mouth as it trailed down his chin, he could hear a slight sizzle as it hit the hydrogen peroxide spilled on the ground. It sent a shiver up his spine. He stared at the puddle at the ground before looking up to make eye contact with the clown, only to see it wasn’t there anymore. Peters heard pounded as the door next to him flew open, banging against the wall, a wide eyed Tony stood in the door way.

“Are you okay dude?”

  
  
  


_ To Each _

After they had split, Amy made haste to the basement door. It creaked loudly as she pushed it open but she had paid no attention to it. She closed it as quietly as she could behind her before sliding down into a sitting position. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. 

“What the fuck Rebecca.” she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

“Hey.” a voice hissed in a whisper nearby she whipped her head up to see a woman standing at the bottom of the steps. Something about the way she dressed or her hair looked was so familiar. 

“Come here” the girl spoke, turning and walking behind the nearby shelf. Suddenly a light flickered on further in the basement,and soft cries could be heard. The blonde stood and pressed herself against the door for a moment before slowly creeping down the steps. The small cries seemed to stay the same volume as the tall girl got closer. She stepped behind the wall to see the woman whose face she could just not make out correctly was watching someone, a girl. Her brown curls sprawled around her face as she laid twisted in a sickly way on the ground looking uninjured sans a right hand looking cut clean off, there was no blood but something in her eyes told Amy this girl was dead. Then the blue eyes slowly moved from their static state up to make contact with Amy’s also blue eyes and that told Amy she was not dead. A name flashed in Amy’s mind as her mouth moved

“Rebecca” she whined out.

“She’s a whore. Harlot. Which do you prefer?” the girl with no face spoke, her voice sounded as if it was being played from anywhere but herself. Amy looked at her

“What did you do to her?” Amy spoke nearly silently.

“What I did? Or what she did to herself. Look at her” the girl stepped toward Rebecca, who looked at her, her mouth releasing nothing but a dry groan. The girls head faced toward Rebecca.

“She’s going to kill you” The girl with no face chimed, looking back In Amy’s direction as curly hair whipped around the face although there was no breeze. Rebecca let out a dry hiss and began to squirm, her legs creaked as they straightened out as best as they could, next came her arms that, twisting in a way they shouldn’t, moved to support her in a cliche spider crawl.Her head Still placed in an one-eighty degree angle it most definitely should not be. She felt a hand grab hers and move it toward her skirt pocket before letting it go

“I gave you that box cutter for a reason” the girl whispered in Amy’s ear, before disappearing entirely. Amy stared at the rebecca looking creature and almost whined with how uncomfortable she felt under its gaze. She gasped and jumped as it took a cautious step toward Amy, and then another, and then another. Before it began to move full speed toward her, Amy let out a small scream and stumbled backwards and over her face onto her rear. She grabbed the box cutter and pushed the blade out another notch.

“Stay back!” she yelled, brandishing it fearfully, it slowed but didn’t stop. 

“Don't be afraid” he faceless girl said again, leaning against the wall. “The more afraid you are the more it’s going to want to attack. I gave you the pleasure of it being someone you should hate. Don't let it hurt you. Don't be afraid” The faceless girl hissed. Amy kept it on loop in her head ‘ _ don't be afraid,don't be afraid, fuck that’s scary!’.  _ She slashed the box cutter and the creature took a step back, it’s lopsided head drooped in a tilt, before launching toward Amy. In a burst of determination she raised the blade above her head and closed her eyes. A long moan moved throughout the room as something heavy landed on top of Her, knocking her onto the ground. The squelching noise of the blade making contact made Amy squirm as a mystery liquid dripped onto her head.

She let out a yell as she used a sneaker to kick it off, it squirmed for a moment as Amy forced herself to her feet. After a few moments the abomination curled up similar to that of a dead spider, in the center of it the handle of a box cutter stuck out. Amy knew she should have been scared,but right now she just felt calm, and cold. She looked around for the faceless girl, but she was gone. She inched cautiously over to the spider like creature and reached a shaky yet careful hand down and gripped the handle, she tugged but only snapped the blade off, there was still a couple sections left so she shoved it back in the pocket of her green pleated skirt.

When a leg kicked out from the monster and hit her right in the stomach, knocking her back slightly as it got back up, whining and whimpering like a beast as it limped into the shadows of the large basement. A large clank behind her led her to whip around, to find a long pipe wrench had falled onto a tool box. ‘ _ Bingo’ _ she thought lifting the pipe wrench up, it was heavy but would work. She unlatched the box and let a stray spider crawl away before flipping it open and sifting around, she pulled out a simple philips screw driver before making her way up the steps, she closed the door behind her and sat the two tools on the coffee table, before letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding on. Her hands began to shake and she brought them up to her face and rubbed her eyes. At that moment Peter and Tony, the latter wearing a new shirt and pants, made eye contact with Peter. Tony let out a huff of amusement and looked at Amy’s shaken form. 

“You too?” Tony said, not smiling

“Yeah” Amy spoke quietly

“Me too.” Peter added. It was quiet as Amy reached into her pocket, reaching past the newly-bladed box cutter and to her phone. It now bore a long crack on it’s left side but Amy paid no attention.She looked at the boys

“Do any of you know Natasha Murkoffs number?” she looked between them 

“Hell no why would we? Why call her?” Tony started to walk down the steps nd began pulling Peter with him, making Peter stop staring down the hallway.

“Between you and me, I think she’s got a bigger arsonal.” Amy chuckled, but it wasn’t one of humor. She motioned to the pipe wrench and screw driver.

“I think,too, that she can help” Amy seemed so enthusiastic inviting Natasha along, but Tony and Peter felt other wise.

“I think we’ll be okay, I mean, Peter just faced a clown-”

“And I fought a monster.” Amy cut off, adding to Tony’s statement, hoving her phone back in her pocket. 

“We’ll be fine,right?” she looked down at Peter and Tony, being taller than the both of them, Tony being only an inch or two smaller while Peter being a height even shorter than Natasha. He seemed so small for a freshman, but no one was going to say that out loud. Amy smiled a grim smile and showcased the pipe wrench and screwdriver to the boys.

“Take your pick” 

  
  



	4. Tell the Mirror what you Know she's heard before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

_Tell the Mirror what you know she’s heard before._

  
  


After Amy had left Natasha was left to herself. She glanced around the room before sitting back down on the bed. The room felt colder than usual and Natasha wasn’t quite sure why. She reached to the book she had been reading and pulled it into her lap, running her fingers over the letters on he cover. _The Black Rapids._ She moved her fingers lower on the cover. _Bill Denbrough._ She opened to the page she had been on and continued where she had left off. This wasn’t her first time reading the book, and had started to skim, remember all the words and details in her head. Natasha liked to read. On the surface it may not have seemed like much for some random person to like to read, but to Natasha books were a godsend. As Someone who occasionally couldn’t even tell happy from sad, though they were like night and day, having emotions and thoughts put into words made it so much easier for remembering to use them herself. 

She could remember what her therapist had said when she had her first and last session. 

_“Try using this method”_ she had said to Natasha who merely readjusted her glasses. 

“ _When you want to say how you feel say it very literally. Start with saying ‘I feel’ and tell them how you feel, and then follow up with a ‘because’ so they know why you feel that way.”_ She had said to Natasha a couple months ago. A couple minutes before Natasha left the therapist had asked her how she was feeling, to which she replied a cocky and rude 

“I feel like this was stupid, because that could never help someone like me”. Natasha had frowned at her, left and never went back. The woman had probably thought Natasha had given up, and had been angry. But that was far from the truth, Natasha had not given up and she had not been angry. She sometimes considered asking to go back, the year long period wasn’t up and she could still technically go back any time before the year ended. Natasha stared down at the page she had left off on after a small bit of skimming. She was quiet.

“I feel,” She said quietly to no one in particular. “Like I’ve been shot with a captive bolt pistol” the words drifted around as she ran her fingers over said words on the page, about a boy being attacked with a captive bolt pistol. “Because.” she said aloud. “I just do.” was all she could come up with as she slammed the book closed and sat it back on the bedside table, leaning back on the bed and looking up. “I feel,” she tried again. Quiet for a moment before a word came to her. “Lonely. Quiet. It’s too quiet” She verbally came to the conclusion as she sat up and looked around. She knew that by now everyone else in the house had to be asleep but that wasn’t what Natahsa meant. Her head seemed to quiet. She stood quickly and threw on a grey jacket from the bottom of her bed over her random t-shirt. She reached into her ‘special box’, _as the sticky note on the side facing away from the door said,_ and dug around for a moment before pulling out what she was looking for. With a satisfying click a blade swung out of the handle, to which Natasha simply returned it to position A and shoved it in her jacket pocket.

She moved over the the window near her shelf and flung it open quickly and quickly swinging her legs over the side she looked down to see the overhang roof over the front door, she shuffled along the window sill, before stepping down carefully onto the sub roof, and then onto the railing of the front porch, and then onto the ground. She pulled her jacket closer but had refused to zip it up. Natasha would walk, and keep walking. She liked to think that she was the only person left, something had killed them all but had left her. Sometimes in her thoughts she was the one who left herself alone like this, sometimes it was some other being that caused the chaos and she was simply left in it to rot for as long as she could live. “These are the thoughts we keep in her head.” she spoke aloud quietly. Zipping her jacket up the rest of the way and pulling the hood over her head she walked quietly.

The quiet _‘tap,tap,tap’_ of her feet on the sidewalk were soothing to her as she moved gracefully in the dark, she could barely see a thing, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that she was alone. The world was gone and the sun would never ride. It was enlightening to question herself like this. What would she do if she were the last person on earth. 

“ _hey,Natty!”_ A familiar voice spoke in front of the black haired girl, she opened her eyes to see the cause of such voice. A familiar girl stood near, Natasha took in the familiarity of the brown curls and blue eyes, for they brought anger with them. Rebecca smiled a few feet away. 

“ _Come here_!” Rebecca smiled as she takes a few steps and starts walking down the sidewalk. Natasha hurries up to her, walking beside her quietly. They’re quiet. Natasha pays no mind that there is only one set of footsteps tapping from the ground. Natasha breaks the silence with a calm and truthful

“You are a whore Rebecca.” As she glances up at Rebecca, still wearing the green plaid skirt and grey button up she had put on this morning before the last day. 

“ _And you’re crazy_ ” Rebecca smiled at her. “I think that’s why I liked you, Natty.” 

“Don't call me that” Natasha snapped, but it ended with a smile.

“I like you too, at first.” Natasha was sure to add the ‘at first’ sourly. She fiddled with blade in her pocket.

“ _Tell me Natasha, why do you like to imagine you’re the last person on earth at such a late hour?”_ Rebecca asked with a genuine curiosity that Natasha almost felt like she shouldn’t hate her.

“I do it to forget about you. What you did. How I dealt with it.” Natasha pulls her hood down to look at Rebecca

“Why did you date two people at once.” The glasses on Natashas face looked more cracked than ever, despite no damage being done.

“ _I Wanted to feel Loved_.” Rebecca spoke calmly. “You took love from me, and I wanted to feel again” Natasha clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes before staring at the ground

“You were always good at bullshitting. I’m not upset that you’re missing and I just remembered why.”

_“And so she begins to remember”_

“Remember what?” Natasha had stopped where she was and looked at rebecca,but she was gone. Natasha gulped.

“ _What You did to me”_ Natasha whispered aloud.

“What did I do.” Natasha asked aloud. 

“What did I do Rebecca”

“Answer me.”

“Answer me bitch what did I do!”

“Why wont you answer me!”

“REBECCA WHY WONT YOU MIND ME!”

  
  
  


_The end of the beginning._

  
  


Peter started whining for the third time and Amy felt near the point of just telling him to go home and that she would look for Rebecca by herself. 

“It’s too heavy!” he cried out loudly, holding the pipe wrench closer to himself, suddenly the sound of yelling up ahead has him murmuring a quick ‘nevermind it’s not too heavy’ and holding up ready to swing like a baseball hat. Amy,who had taken place in front of the two boys, moved faster. 

“Rebecca!” she shouted, as she got closer to the quarry, hey had been out for quite some time now, and had gone to a multitude of places. As they got closer to the quarry the quieter it got. When Amy had pushed a branch out of her face she wasn’t expecting to come face to face with the aforementioned Natasha Murkoff.

“Shit!” Amy yelled, falling backwards in surprise, Natasha looked down at her, off in the distance, and then back at her as she held out a hand to Amy, which the blonde took and allowed herself to be hoisted up off the ground.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect you to be there” Natasha apologized coldly, Amy could sense the guilt in it despite its lack of a verbal showing. 

“No problem, I also didn’t expect you to be there. Speaking of which, why are you out here?” she asked, to which Natasha looked over her shoulder toward the ledge of the quarry. 

“Just hanging out, I like the quiet. We should go somewhere else though. It’s dark, and slippery” She ushered past the three of them before suddenly stopping.

“What are you doing out here?” Natasha looked back at them.

“We’re looking for rebecca” Tony piped up, to which Natasha nodded.

“You probably wont find her here. If she just went missing this morning she wouldn’t end up here. She’s still alive-” Natasha had a thoughtful look on her face “-probably.”.

“Well, we have no Idea where she could be. You’ve been in Derry longer than any of us, right?” Peter perked up. He wasn’t wrong, Natasha had been born and raised in Derry, but peter and rebecca had moved here a long time ago while Natasha was just in the second grade and during the third grade Amy had appeared. Two years later in fifth grade Tony came mid year.

“Yes.” Natasha said calmly.

“Any places you think she could be stuck or trapped?” Tony looked at her coldly.

“Yes.” she said again, “But we cant go during the dark. It’s already dark as it is inside.”

“Inside?” Amy, jogging to catch up with Natasha who had started walking a few seconds ago. 

“Yeah. You know the old train yard two streets from your house?” Natasha waited for the nod that came from Amy. “at the end of that street is the corner of Neibolt street, there’s an old house there that i’ve been in quite a few times. There’s a lot to get hurt on in there, and a few places to get stuck at. Seeing as I have gotten hurt and stuck plenty of times in there”

Natasha let out a breath of amusement. 

“I can take all of you there tomorrow. Ten am Sharp, be at my house you know where it is.” Natasha spoke coldly before speeding up and moving ahead of the group, she stopped at a corner and waited for them to catch up. She could catch the end of Tony and Peter talking about something, that Amy made a small comment on. The black haired girl with glasses turned to head toward her own street,seeing as this is where they split, when Amy asked a peculiar question.

“Tasha,” Natasha Cringed “have you seen anything weird recently? At all?” Natasha stopped. She could have told them about what she saw, she could tell them what she thought she saw, tell them about her encounter with a brown haired girl only an hour ago. She needed to. It was important for them to trust her so she could keep them safe, she knew she needed to tell them everything.

“No.” She said calmly. “Haven’t seen a thing. Or heard anything either.” She began to walk again.

_“See you guys tomorrow”_ she raised a hand to wave at them before beginning to jog down the street to get home quicker, it was starting to get colder, even though summer had just began. 

The cold wasn’t from the weather.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go people, starting to finally get rolling. I already think I have a basis for whats going to happen in the future, and I know how this ends. After it ends there will be a short 1-3 chapter epilogue series, this story may be around 8-10 chapters I've decided.


End file.
